From A Far
by Kitera
Summary: LJ's 30Kisses challenge for the pairing Koenma/Ayame. Various drabbles and one-shots inside set in canon and AU settings.
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Things

**Title:** Seeing Things  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 01: look over here/こっち向いて  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho andits characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Post Sensui Arch. Koenma's finally being allowed to return from exile and Ayame has to see him with her own eyes.

He was finally being allowed back to Rekai after being exiled. George had gone to see him once during that time. And Ayame had had to remind herself that she couldn't ask. Not only was it against the rules to feel anything for his royal highness Koenma, it would be even worse if someone were to find out about her feelings.

Which lead to Ayame hiding behind a statue halfway down the hallway waiting. Because though she'd hate to admit it there was a tiny piece of her that needed proof of his return. For that small part of her was afraid that someone did know and as a result started a rumor to get her hopes up. Something, which would not surprise her in the slightest. Least of all from some of the other ferry girls, she and Botan both knew that some of the other's envied the friendship they had with their boss.

But alas it was no rumors as she watched the object of her illicit affections enter the hallway. Dressed as he had been the last time she'd seen him. Tall, proud and in teenage form no less she gasped softly knowing that normally the reiki that kept him in that form was usually being passed off to his pacifier for his mafuukan. Her hand came up to cut off the sound. But it was too late Koenma had paused mid motion to opening the door. His head turning in her direction, Koenma raised an eyebrow puzzled from not seeing a single person in the hallway.

Ayame moved her hand away from her mouth to her heart willing its staccato rhythm to slow as she peaked out from behind the statue. Having hid behind the tall grey monstrosity about half a second after she had gasped. To her relief he was no longer standing in the hall. Well her relief and her sorrow… Sometimes she felt bad for feeling as she did and other times she found herself wishing, while alone in the archives, that he would see her.

It was selfish and so wrong according to rules and regulations but she wanted it. Was that so wrong?

"Ayame?"

She started his familiar voice pulling her out of her thoughts. She raised her eyes up slowly her blue eyes connecting with his amber-red ones for a moment before she lowered them out of respect.

"Sir."

"What are you doing hiding behind a statue?"

"I'm not hiding. I was just going back to the archives."

Koenma gave her a funny look but didn't question her further. Why should he, it wasn't like she was likely to tell a lie …and too him of all people.

"…okay well get back there…"

Nodding Ayame went to move passed him and started back to the archives after taking a good look at him from under the screen of her lashes. Her cheeks heating as she thought he was giving her a hot longing look himself when he thought she wasn't looking.

Koenma on the other hand watched her go confused, a head coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

_Was she…blushing? …no, no she wasn't_. Koenma told himself firmly.

That would mean she had seen and she just might not be all that objectionable to having his affections.


	2. Chapter 2: Gardenia Kisses

**Title:** Gardenia kisses

**Author:** Vindiya

**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame

**Theme:** 11: gardenia

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The park is special to star crossed lovers for a reason. For these two more special than others know.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I own nothing characters are all property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Gardenia Kisses**

_By: Vindiya_

The park was a great place to go for many reasons. One there was always a place that was quieter than the rest. Two the park was full to the brim this time of year with blooming flowers, most notably gardenias. And three this particular park had a legend of bringing star crossed lovers together in an inseparable way. No the park was _not_ magical and could not under _any_ circumstance change or fix the attitudes of those against the relationship.

But for one pair no matter how many times they came to the park, nothing ever seemed to change. In all actuality their circumstances always seemed to worsen. At first it was little things such as increased work hours and the occasional forgotten date. And then a year ago the worst thing imaginable happened.

"_Ayame…please stop crying."_

"_You can't say no. And we can't keep going on like this. I'm not sure about you but I'm not seeing a reason not to cry."_

_Koenma sputtered briefly before pulling her into his embrace. "Believe me. I would tell her to go home right now if I could."_

"_But you can't. I refuse to watch you marry her. I refuse."_

_In the next half a heartbeat Ayame had whirled from his arms and was running for the exit. All Koenma could do was watch her go knowing that even though chasing her was the right thing to do he couldn't allow himself to get her hopes up that everything would work out in the end. His family was very traditional and he was well past the age that his parents had been married to one another through the practice of arranged marriage. And as loathe he was to admit it his father had done everything in his power to keep the same fate befalling his son. Stalling for as long as he could while he gave Koenma a chance to find his own bride, it was just unfortunate that his choice would never be accepted by his way too traditional grandparents._

And yet here they were a year later amongst the field of gardenias staring at each other in shock, neither having expected to find the other there after the last time they had seen each other. Koenma stared at Ayame she had grown her hair out quite a bit in the last year. Her hair no longer resting gently against her shoulders instead now cascading over her shoulders in loose ringlets to the middle of her back that were flying carelessly in the soft breeze.

"…Koenma." Ayame said softly in greeting.

Her greeting was met with silence on his part as Koenma took her in. Her usually peppy expression had since turned lethargic a hint of sadness hiding in the shadows of her eyes. He had put that there the thought rang through his head. The wind stirred as if responding to his thought, the gardenias brushing against his legs in the stronger wind. A couple losing their pedals from the strong swaying motion they were caught up in.

"How are you…Ayame?"

Shoulders shrugged imperceptibly in answer. Her face came up a few more inches a reflection of her familiar expression on her features. Koenma smiled how he had missed that expression; even if it was a pale reflection it was still very good to be 

able to see it again. After a years' worth of long nights thinking that he never would again see her he finally got to. It was a good feeling.

"I've been better." Her answer was stiff almost as if trying to maintain some sort of hold on her emotions.

Her eyes glittered and he realized belatedly that she was fighting back tears. Instinctively he closed the distance between them in a few strides and wrapped her too him like he used to. Mentally he was berating himself for being the cause of all of her pain. Three years ago they had been happy just to get to spend time with each other and for a little while they were able to do so fairly often and then he had graduated and been made a TA for the following term courtesy of his father requiring them to keep their relationship a complete secret from anyone.

"I'm so sorry Ayame. How many times have you cried over me in the last year?" He didn't sound condescending if anything he sounded a little scared and very concerned.

Ayame pulled back a ways from the hug and looked at him a few tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes as she tried to blink back the majority of them. She shook her head to say she wasn't going to give him that answer, instead she pulled closer to him she had missed him so much in the last year.

"Koenma…" she murmured tilting her head back, "Kiss me."

"Gladly."

He started to lean down only then the wind decided it was a good idea to pick up again. A storm of petals forming a cyclone around the two of them. Story goes that he never did get to kiss her for one reason or another. But it is said that when the petals settled in the center of their ring were two flowers that the groundskeeper of the park never planted an iris and a carnation side by side amongst a sea of gardenias. And every time the wind would blow by their petals would touch as if two lovers were meeting in a kiss for the first time after a very long time apart.

**A/N:** I know its really rather bittersweet but I couldn't help it.


	3. Chapter 3: Hazelnut

**Title:** Hazelnut**  
Author:** Vindiya**  
Fandom: **Yu Yu Hakusho**  
Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame**  
Theme:** #3: jolt/ジョルト**  
Rating:** K/G**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own. All characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Hazelnut**_  
By: Vindiya_

There were only certain occasions when Ayame allowed herself to drink coffee. And even then it was only certain kinds of coffee. But more often than not she stuck with drinking tea. Partially because she was raised a staunch tea drinker in her grandparents house, and partially because even she found the taste of coffee rather disgusting. And here she was at 2:30 in the afternoon sitting the most popular café drinking coffee with Koenma getting herself quite wired on hazelnut flavored coffee.

But she needed the pick me up. For the second time in her life Ayame had actually had an assignment cause her to completely panic. Cool, calm, unflappable Ayame having a panic attack? The very thought amused Koenma greatly. In the last two months the two of them had gone through finals and last minute project assignments in a rather amusing run of him freaking out and flapping about like a chicken with his head cut off and her being completely at ease.

"Are you sure you want to have that?" Not that he really cared but they'd gone out for coffee already enough times to know she didn't drink coffee. Heck he was sure he could order for her when they went to the café. It wasn't like her order varied any… But she'd still managed to surprise him. …good thing he hasn't tried to order for her.

She nodded completely sure. If she planned on making it to a decent hour to fall asleep she was going to need the caffeinated beverage to make it happen, "It's that or falling asleep right here."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. They guy had gotten to her that bad? Well he'd just have to give him a medal for making the unflappable go batty. Only a true master could achieve such a feat. Unfortunately for him battifying Ayame usually meant that he'd have to pick an argument. Which they moth knew he _never_ did.

"Well we can't have you falling asleep now can we?"

"No we can't."

She was hardly surprised by his comment. Trust him to take the time and turn it into a complete joke. She didn't really mind all the much since it kept her awake for a little bit longer. She was _so_ tired, all nighters were a rarity for Ayame. Obviously meaning she'd take it a little harder when she lost a night of sleep than say someone who probably pulled them almost weekly, like say someone who was currently sitting across from her.

"You don't look so good. You sure you don't want to go back to campus and catch the subway home?"

"I'll be fine…Nothing that a cup of hazelnut coffee can't fix." She said as the waitress returned with their drinks.

She liked his company she really did but right she was mostly operating under the idea that Koenma brought service which meant Koenma equaled coffee and her staying awake through her shift in the library. The cups spending maybe thirty seconds on the table before she picked it up and took a sip.

She ignored the raised eyebrow Koenma shot her in favor of savoring the taste of her coffee for a few moments before giving him a look that clearly said "what".

"Nothing. …could I try it?"

Ayame blinked at him question. That was new; he was always perfectly fine with his cup of coffee that he had ordered. So being asked to share; not that she wouldn't, but him asking in general, was just completely out of left field. Shrugging in the end Ayame placed the cup back on its saucer and pushed it slightly toward him. Briefly wondering if he'd never tried flavored coffee before.

It was more than just a little awkward as she watched him try her coffee. And taking a sip herself once he pushed it back toward her, well she was certainly starting to feel a bit of jolt to keep her going over the next few hours. Ironically it didn't have much of anything to do with the coffee in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Sapphire Storm

**Title:** Sapphire Storm**  
Author:** Vindiya**  
Fandom: **Yu Yu Hakusho**  
Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame**  
Theme:** #15: Perfect blue/perfect blue**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own. All characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Sapphire Storm**_  
By: Vindiya_

It had been an accident really when he'd discovered the ring. A simple silver band with by far one of the largest sapphires set in to it that Koenma had ever seen. Naturally he'd talked up the salesman about it. White Day was coming up and with it their one year anniversary. At first Koenma hadn't all that sure if he should buy it, telling the salesman that he'd get back to him on it. Although fate would have it that Ayame would confess to liking sapphires best of all the gemstones the next time they were together, a little light bulb going off in an "aha" kind of way.

Of course logically he went back to get the ring a few days later. Putting it somewhere she wasn't likely to find it when she came by his apartment so that it would be a surprise when White Day came in a couple weeks. White Day came and Koenma went to work as he usually did _without_ the ring. Overwork tended to cause him to forget what day it was and as such the ring sat quietly where he hid it all day. Not to realize he had made a rather huge faux pas until he saw Ayame later that afternoon.

He'd caught her in the hallway heading back to the library and even though she responded to his hello and went with him to his office as he asked. It was only really then that he noticed she looked slightly less than enthused to be disappearing while she was supposed to be busy doing her job in the library.

"What's wrong?"

"…What day is today?" her voice was soft but it held plenty of meaning.

Koenma looked at her dumbly for a moment. "What do you mean what day is today?"

"You forgot?" Her tone was incredulous; she couldn't believe he'd forget what today was.

"What are you talking about Ayame?"

"It's March Koenma. What's in March?"

Koenma rolled his eyes at her. "Yes I'm well aware that its-…Oh!"

Realization flashed through him like a bolt of lightning. He was _such_ an idiot. How could he have forgotten White Day and with it forget their anniversary. Yes Ayame you have every right to be annoyed with him. He was such a dunce. Automatically his spaz nature kicked into overdrive, as he tried to restrain his urge to go flailing around the room at his idiocy.

"Uh stay right here. I'll be back soon."

She stared after him until the door to his office closed blocking him from view. Well he'd caught on she supposed that was something. Sighing Ayame rolled her eyes and left the office. She had work to do and as much as she loved the idea of waiting around for him to come back it really wouldn't keep her in the good graces with Ms. Fuwahara.

--

Koenma finally got back to his apartment only to have to have to stand in front of the door to his building as he searched his pockets for his door keys. Once inside he ran up the stairs completely forgetting about the elevator in his rush to get up to his apartment. But once he was in it he stood in his doorway panting as he tried to remember where exactly he'd hidden the little black velvet box. If it was in his nature to swear he might have been inclined to do so right now. But he was raised well than that so he was more than happy to start flailing in his head though.

Thankfully he did find it eventually. Sighing relieved that he wouldn't be completely in the doghouse with Ayame he picked himself up off the floor and after straightening out his clothes made a dash for his door to get back to the school as quick as he could. Coming to find that she hadn't stayed in his office and had undoubtedly returned to the library. He was sweaty and by far completely dishelved looking when he'd walked into the library.

Ayame was just coming out of one of the aisles and stopped what she was doing. He had a few words with Ms. Fuwahara, the head librarian, mostly likely asking if he could borrow Ayame for a minute before Ms. Fuwahara nodded and motioned for Ayame to join them. Dismissed Koenma led her out into the hallway and around a corner before he stopped and turned to face her. A slight fidget to him almost as if he was nervous before he held out his hand containing the little black velvet box.

"I'm sorry I forgot but happy white day." He said softly as she picked it up to open it.

For a moment she looked exactly as he had hoped and then she seemed to shut down as she snapped the box closed and held the box back out to him.

"I can't accept it." Her head bent down as she tried to hide her face from him.

She didn't want to give it back, and though she knew he most definitely had the money to afford something so beautiful she felt a little weird accepting the ring when all she'd given him the last couple years was chocolate. A part of her felt horribly selfish for accepting on those terms. It had been a sweet gesture but she couldn't do it. She wasn't that selfish and she wasn't about to start being that selfish now.

"Why not?"

"I just can't you probably spent a mini fortune on it, and I just don't feel like that's right."

Koenma shot her a look of annoyance. She hadn't said she didn't like it just that she couldn't accept it because he'd spent money on her. She had to be kidding what kind of reasoning was that for turning it down, for wanting him to return it. Didn't she understand what he was trying to say? …No she probably didn't because he'd never really made much of an attempt to let her know about that. But that didn't mean he was going to let her just telling him to take it back.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Look at it, it's beautiful. Something this beautiful deserves to be worn. And we both know that I can't wear it."

"Ayame…it doesn't matter if you can't wear it. Did the thought cross your mind that I bought it for you because I want to stay with you."

Ayame opened her mouth to say something else to him only to snap it closed. He wanted to stay with her? How had she not known that? They had been together a year yes but they hadn't exactly spent a lot of time, well any for that matter, talking about the future. So much of their time together was spent on just keeping up with each other with how little time they were able to spend together. So it was safe to say that no the thought hadn't crossed her mind. Though the idea of wanting to stay with him had in the past.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Koenma fidgeted some in the hallway. Mentally he was flailing over saying that but he reeled himself in enough to repeat himself for her.

"I want to stay with you."

Ayame blinked, "You want to stay with _me_?"

"Well yeah."

"Koenma do it right…" She said holding the little box out to him a second time.

"Right?" He stared at her for a moment before picking up the box and opening it.

He slid the rind out of the box and took her hand before slipping the ring on her finger, feeling rather awkward the whole time. How could he not it wasn't like he had much experience in putting a ring on a girl's finger in the first place? It was just a little odd feeling for him to be doing that. You know it wasn't that it was such a big deal well it could have been if it had been a diamond instead of the sapphire but it wasn't so he really shouldn't have been worrying all that much.

Before he could let go Ayame twisted her fingers so they were laced through with his. There was a smile a light on her lips when he raised his gaze to meet hers again. And then she kissed him right there in the hallway too happy to really care about breaking rules or the fact that just anyone could come walking down at any moment and see them. And in all honestly Koenma didn't really care all that much either at the moment. All he could really think of was that she'd pretty much agreed she felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5: Pillow Talk

**Title: ** Pillow Talk  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 24: good night/おやすみ  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

The phone rang just as Koenma came in through the door. Grumbling he scrambled from the door to his phone, kicking his shoes off in the process before skidding to a halt in his socks before the phone. Picking it up with a huff as he tried to put himself into a semi personable mood as he greeted the caller.

"Moshi moshi." He muttered into the receiver.

"Moshi moshi, its Ayame." Almost immediately, Koenma perked up sounding truly happy to have the phone ringing the minute he walked in the door.

"Hi. How's Tokyo?"

"Its alright. Thank you for the flowers."

Koenma raised an eyebrow at the phone. God could she be anymore vague? He shook his head, yeah she could, he was glad she wasn't though. Chances were if she were being vague, he'd pull his hair out.

"You don't have to thank me." He murmured rubbing the back of his neck feeling, a bit sheepish being thanked for sending her flowers from across the sea.

"Yes I do. How's the school?" She sounded like she was tired and Koenma checked the clock and nearly hit the roof.

Holy hell it was late, what was she doing up calling him when it was after two in the morning? He had to wonder just how many times she'd called already. Probably not as many times as George would if he was looking for him, but she'd had to have called more than once at this point. Leaning back against the wall he tilted his gaze to look at the white ceiling.

"Hectic, Pop disappeared again." He paused for a moment, "…Ayame you sound tired. You should go to bed."

He heard a shuffling sound, sort of like she was shifting in her bed. He smiled he could piece together what the scene looked like. He'd only been to her apartment in Tokyo once mostly because his father had taken off on a month long vacation while he'd been there for two days, almost two weeks ago. Two days and the man had to take another break. But he could see her, curled up in her bed, phone cradled between her ear and the pillow. She'd probably pulled her hair into a ponytail, she usually left it down when he spent the night, but she hated sleeping on it. Her eyes half open as she fought to stay awaked and talk to him a while longer.

"I'm fine. Botan e-mailed me, said she would be in Tokyo this weekend. Apparently she has plans to drag us and Hiei off on a double date."

He chuckled leave it to Botan to know that her friends needed to see each other. And she wasn't even around them at the moment, she had to be psychic or something. Too bad he wasn't sure that he'd be able to get away for a couple days. Paperwork was backing up everywhere and the secretaries were as usual being useless. He rolled his shoulders to try to get the tension out of them, when and if he ever got to go see her again he was asking for a massage.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to get there." He was sure she knew why even if he didn't say. She yawned or he thought she did anyway, "Go to bed, Ayame. I'll call you tomorrow."

"That's ok, you'll just have to watch out for Hiei then." There was that cute sound like she was yawning again before she continued, "I'm already in bed~"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to let you go. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." She murmured before the line went dead and hung up the phone. He couldn't wait for her to come home.


	6. Chapter 6: Bound

**A/N:** Just a little vinegrette this time. Kinda cute with hints of fluff. Enjoy

**Title:** Bound**  
Author:** Vindiya**  
Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho**  
Theme:** #26 if only I could make you mine/ぼくのもになれば良いのに  
**Disclaimer:**Yu Yu Hakusho, Koenma, and Ayame are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and once upon a time Funimation. I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Bound  
**_By: Vindiya_

His hands were tied there was nothing left for him to do. Law stated that he couldn't, law stated that she shouldn't. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to. Koenma may hide the fact that he harbored feelings for Ayame. And she may have been doing the exact same but that didn't mean that sometimes…Sometimes they were well enough in tune with the other that they were able to read the others mind and know.

Illegal as it was for her love him. It was doubly more illegal for him to love her. But what was a law to stop love if it was pure. So when his office was empty and the mass amounts of paperwork Koenma usually had sitting on his desk wasn't present, Ayame would make up some inane reason to stop by his office. Usually something needing his stamp of approval that could in all honesty wait several days. But it was in her eyes the way they would shine in those moments.

To Koenma it was better than any kiss two lovers could ever share.


	7. Chapter 7: Spaces

**Title:** Spaces**  
Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 06: the space between dream and reality?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

_...It is forbidden for a ferry girl and a member of the royal family to have any kind of relationship._

That law alone may keep the ferry girl's and Koenma from forming any meaningful ties with one another but it was entirely something else in Ayame's may act like their working relationship was nothing more than platonic but it didn't change the fact that she cared deeply for the Prince of Hell. She worried greatly when he had been exhiled how she had hoped that Enma would eventually forgive his son and decree that his exhile was over. Not because she missed him she'd promise herself when other's would catch her spacing out while she was supposed to be working. She'd give them a bland look and shrug and get back to what she was supposed to be doing at the moment.

But those few moments were all she needed to keep the hope alive. To believe that maybe one day that idiotic law would be abolished and she could say in her own way that she had feelings for him. That she worried about him when he expected no one else too and that she cared about him. And she would take his acceptance or rejection in stride she promised herself as well. It wouldn't matter so long as he knew. At least then maybe after having been able to give her feelings a chance she'd be able to finally put them to rest and bury them once and for all as a ferry girl harboring designs on their boss wasn't exactly smart.

Still Ayame closed her eyes let the daydream drift through her mind for just one last fleeting moment. Concentrating just a little bit too much one what it would feel like when their lips met after he accepted her feelings. She sighed maybe one day she'd be able to find out. _One day..._


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Talk

**Title: ** Secret Talk  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 17 kHz (kilohertz)/kHz  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

**Secret Talk**

There was a problem with every broadcast, sometimes the sound wouldn't come leaving in its place only static and other times the sound would have this low hum in the background. But still every night Koenma would tune into her program. The live broadcasts full of code words that only he knew, meanings that had been devised when Ayame had been left with no choice but to leave town. Koenma would have gone with her but he couldn't just up and leave it wasn't that simple in his world. His family...mostly his father had made sure that for the next six months he'd be so bogged down with paperwork that there wouldn't be a chance in hell that Koenma got out of town let alone the office at night.

Bad gossip...she may be a strong woman with an extremely level head on her shoulders, but even she couldn't withstand the damage gossip could do to her reputation. Her kilohertz radio program that only about 500 people tuned into every night. A program where the words were carefully picked to convey a story. Sometimes he would miss things and be a little lost when he caught her next show but it remained that they were still a very large part of each other's lives.

"Tonight we have a rather interesting story..." Ayame's voice sounded through the speakers of his car radio.

Translation, _Today was just another day._ Most of her broadcasts opened this way, in the beginning of their relationship she'd always be purposely vague. Which didn't bother him until they'd been dating for a several months. At first he understood the fact that she was a reserved person and very much used to her quiet and thoughts. He'd even sorta broached the subject with her at one point albeit very badly and ended up in causing an argument with her instead but she did open up afterward. Not a lot but there was a noticable change.

"The national library will be holding a gala in two months time. It is said to be the event of the year."

Koenma smiled so they _finally_ figured out that she could go on for hours about books. He swung into the drive way of his families manor and parked in front of one of the garage doors. Turning the car off and unbuckling he settled himself into a more comfortable position and just listened to her voice. It was no wonder to him that she'd been hired to read various tomes on her show. He was positive it took him all of a couple days to figure out that she was a voracious reader, he'd seen her old apartment and could just imagine her new one.

The former had been filled to the brim with books. Bookshelves and cases had covered the majority of her wall space and she'd already ran out of that space and had resorted to staking the books on the floor in many of her lesser used rooms. Once she'd told him that it was probably the thing that had saved her during the months after her mother abandoning her to live with only her grandparents, her father having run out before she was even born.

He turned the car up the drive of the Daioh family manor. Her voice a soft hum taking up the space of his mind. It had taken months to get used to how easily he relaxed when with her, and months more to realize that just her voice could have the same effect. Koenma put the car in park and sat and listened, allowing her voice to push his worries from work away.

"And that concludes the news for tonight. Moving on we'll be covering an excerpt from Romeo and Juliet."

A smirk played at Koenma's lips. The story hitting home in the form that it could be a very good description of their relationship in some places. And bringing to mind the day they had a very interesting discussion about the book when they first met. His eyes closed as he listened to her read, head leaning back against the head rest.

--

Ayame paused in her reading reaching the end of the passage. Slowly she picked up her glass of water that was always sitting in front of her. Taking a sip she closed the book with a soft thump. She looked to the other room where her partner was motioning that time was up. Nodding in acknowledgment Ayame turned back to her microphone.

"And that's it for tonight we'll be reading Oliver Twist tomorrow. Goodnight."

Her words were soft on the last breath, sure that no one but Koenma would catch it. She took her headphones off and sat back. It was another one of those days...mentally she crossed off another and blew a kiss at the air. ...she missed Koenma so much.

She didn't know it but when she blew a kiss at the air Koenma reach out to catch it and put in his pocket like a parent would do for their children. He missed her too.


	9. Chapter 9: Choice

**Title:** Choice  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 21: violence, pillage/plunder; extortion/強奪  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation .  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** A demon thinks he can extort Koenma.

Reikai was busy as usual so it was no surprise to find Koenma behind his desk stamping away furiously at the paperwork that was slowly piling up on his desk. Not that he could do too much about it, humans spent far too much time killing each other unnecessarily for him to ever get a break anymore.

Of course he was also well aware that half of them were those who died of natural causes and accidents. And that was plenty more people than what it had been long ago. But there wasn't much that could be done about that either. Just like when the Netherworld invaded and sunk the entire palace beneath tons of water. Koenma had been thankful to know that Ayame had been away, and glad that Botan had been able to get to Yusuke.

Unlike then there would be never little warning of what was happening this time. Already the palace had intruders within its walls and much like when Gouki, Hiei, and Kurama had broken into the Vault for the Three Great Items of Darkness. There wouldn't be an alarm until it was too late. And those breaking in knew it, especially the leader as her hovered in the shadows of Koenma's office waiting for that bumbling ogre to leave so he could reveal himself. To make his demands and give his ultimatum. His Royal Highness, the Prince of Hell Koenma would have no choice but to bow to his wishes.

The demon closed his eyes and waited listening to the ogre's footsteps retreat out of the office before stepping into view of the ruler of Reikai.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you finally, Koenma-_sama_." The demon breathed as he approached the desk.

He wasn't handsome or even remotely resembling human like many of the upper level demons were. Like Hiei, Kurama, Raizen, Mukuro, or Omi. Yes he stood on two legs like a human would but he had four arms and seven horns sticking out of his forehead. The demons eyes were a grotesque yellow with red iris's and black pupils. And yet his hair was sleek and long to his shoulders pulled back at the base of his thick neck. The demon wore loose pants with no shirt his broad chest uncovered showing off large muscles meant to intimidate Koenma more than anything else.

"And you are?" Koenma asked putting on a brave front despite the fact that he was actually very scared and a piece of his mind was concerned with how this demon was able to get into the palace without anyone noticing.

"That doesn't matter right now," The demon said, "What does is matter is what you're going to do for me."

Koenma stared at the demon eyebrows raised critically wondering if this demon was insane. Carefully he shifted his hand off the edge of his desk and reached for the little button underneath that would alert the guards and the SDF. Though he really hoped he wouldn't need to use his father's personal army. He still wasn't too happy with them after what they did when they'd come to destroy Yusuke after his second death.

"And what makes you think I'll do anything for you?"

The demon smiled cruelly at Koenma and snapped his fingers. In a puff of smoke another demon appeared holding a woman dressed in black. At first Koenma couldn't tell who it was and then he saw the familiar style of the hair and the blue eyes. That was all he needed to see to know, they had Ayame. He paled a little obviously concerned about how they had known he would never let anything happen to her. It wasn't like anyone even knew he had feelings for her, not even she knew and yet there she was standing defiant despite being trapped against this new demon with a razor sharp claw pressed against her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to be threatening for them both.

"You see it's rather funny apparently she can't walk through all inanimate objects as easily as walls otherwise I suppose she would have escaped Kahn's hold by now. But we have her and if you want her back unharmed you'll do a few favors for us." The demon explained to Koenma as if he couldn't quite grasp the concept.

If he hadn't been so worried about Ayame's welfare Koenma might have rolled his eyes at the demon's idiotic comment. Claws and arms were hardly inanimate unless Kahn was a puppet of some sort, which was highly unlikely. So obviously logic would dictate that she would have a problem walking through him. Koenma sighed as he met Ayame's eyes, sucking on his pacifier furiously as he tried to come to a decision on what to do.

She blinked once and inclined her head as if to say she understood. She could try to make herself as out of phase as possible so that Kahn wasn't able to hurt her but she'd be very week afterward. But she would have to try, she understood his decision all too well he couldn't let anything come between him and his duty. And she knew in her heart that she would never ask that of him so she closed her eyes and waited for the answer she knew would come.

"No."

She felt Kahn tense as they both waited for his leaders response. There was another snap of fingers and for the briefest of seconds there was a sharp pain against Ayame's neck before she phased out of his grasp and slipped through the floor down and further down unable to stop herself as she passed through ground and a long forgotten portal to Ningenkai. Her body eventually achieving solid form again on the ground of a park hidden amongst the trees, huddled tight and weak.

"What happened to her?" The demon leader shouted.

"What she knew she could do. You didn't study long enough; otherwise you would have known she could do that if necessary." Koenma stated blandly.

The demon smacked his underlings head and growled menacingly at them both. Obviously he was not happy about the new results. His yellow eyes narrowing as he turned his gaze on Koenma.

"No matter you'll still do as we want." The demon announced before turning to Kahn and saying something in a harsh tongue that Koenma didn't quite understand, which was saying something considering how long he'd been around.

Kahn disappeared in a fission much like Hiei would have if he had been the one at the demons side. If it weren't for the fact that Koenma had seen many move that quickly in the past he might have worried instead he turned his gaze back to the demon. Auburn eyes cold as if he could care less about the demons self-assured statement. But the way the demon seemed to be laughing behind his eyes did leave Koenma concerned on the inside.

"He'll find her. He's very good at that. Now let's talk terms of our new _relationship_." The demon said and started laughing as Koenma paled visibly.


	10. Chapter 10: Rhythm

**Title: ** Rhythm  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 19: Red/赤  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

**Rhythm**

All one had to do was walk into the club to feel pulse of the beat. The bass of the music set as high as it would go with the strobe lights pulsing with the music. The jive of bodies on the floor to the blast of the music, flushed skin from dancing for hours. Koenma sat at the bar nursing his glass of water…yeah he was a bit of a wuss, never been drunk in his life and he didn't plan to start. His eyes scanned the crowd of dancing bodies eventually landing on a girl with black hair cascading down to her shoulders dancing with a few people.

He knew her, would know her in a crowd of a thousand people just by seeing the back of her head. She'd been the center of emotions for as long as he could remember anymore. Koenma wouldn't say that he believed in love at first sight or that he even believed in soul mates. But he did know that no matter what he did he couldn't keep burying his feelings for her anymore. He could lie to himself all he wanted but in the long run he knew that it would have to come out eventually. Ayame was already worming her way into his thoughts at all moments of the days. And it's pretty hard to lie to yourself that you don't feel anything but some brotherly affection when that happens.

Coughing Koenma got up leaving a couple coins on the surface of the bar as he pushed his way through the crush of bodies moving to join her. She looked so happy that bright flush to her cheeks as she danced. Shouldering his way past the guys dancing with her Koenma slid in behind her. Biting on his bottom lip as he let his fingers graze her sides as they moved together. The men who'd been dancing around her taking the hint and backing away from them.

"Took you long enough." Ayame's voice was light almost teasing as she leaned back resting her head on his shoulder.

There was a grin on Ayame's lips that said she knew he'd been debating coming to dance with her for the last hour. It made Koenma roll his eyes as he tried not to wonder too much at how she seemed to understand and know so well almost everything that went through his head. Ducking his head he let his mouth linger near the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"I could always go sit back down at the bar and make you wait longer." The heat of his breath tickling her ear like a caress or the softest butterfly kiss his tone light and teasing as his fingers held more possessively to her hips as they kept dancing.

"You could but you won't," She murmured tilting her head up and pressing a light kiss to his lips before breaking into a smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Resignation

**Title:** Resignation  
**Author:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 02: news; letter/音沙汰  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

**Resignation**

She'd been working in records for several years before she met the President's son. Rumor had it that he'd been required to take over the firm after his father had been arrested; arrested… if only because Koenma had blown the whistle on his illegal activities.

His first day had seen him hiding in records which had appeared empty at first glance. If only because Ayame and the other employees had a strict understanding that Records was i_her_/i domain and no one else's. She'd stumbled upon him while pulling files and reviewing precedents.

At first she'd been angry thinking that some employee thought to use her private sanctuary as a de-stressing zone. Then she saw his face and she nearly dropped what she was holding. She stood surprised for what felt like ever and then Koenma turned his head and spotted her.

"You must be the ever elusive Ayame Sugimoto."

There was a kind of grin on his face as he spoke that bothered her.

"Koenma? Sir?" She phrased it like a question but she already knew the answer.

And from there things moved of their own accord until Ayame knew something had to be done. And here she was placing her letter of resignation on his desk. She had to leave it was the only way. They were already traversing dangerous waters as it was with the almost insane breakdown of decorum between them already. Ayame laughed at the thought for heaven's sake they were boss and subordinate nothing more.

"Ayame? …What are you doing in here?"

She jumped in surprise as she turned to face Koenma gulping softly as she organized her thoughts. Moving forward a few steps to buy some time.

"I was just dropping off a few files for you." She murmured as she slipped out the door of his office.

She moved back towards Records to appear as if she were going back to work. But instead she passed right by the door to her sanctuary and headed for the exit never intending to step foot in the building again. Dropping a second envelope in the inter-office mail bin as she went this one explaining in no uncertain terms that she was resigning because she harbored improper feelings toward Koenma. Briefly she let herself linger in the memory of writing the second letter in her own slanting cursive before pressing her lips to the page. The first and last kiss she'd ever give him.


	12. Chapter 12: Daynight Dream

**Title: ** Daynight Dream  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 7: superstar  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

Reikai was a busy place all the time it did not matter if you caught the inhabitants of Reikai at the crack of dawn or when the moon was at peak there was always someone running around flapping frantically as something didn't go quite as fate had planned. But despite the flailing ogres and the rush of the forever zooming by ferry girls there were lulls, small as they may be, that even though they only lasted a short while Ayame and Botan somehow managed to make the best of them.

Normally their meetings were by accident, as the lulls almost usually never happened at the same time from day to day, but there was a single lull that happened every day. Affectionately referred to as the "quiet before the storm" by the ferry girls, it came right before the heavy rush of incoming souls. With the ferry girls barely dropping off one charge before heading back out to ferry in another. Moreover, it was in such a moment that Botan found Ayame standing on one of the palace balconies staring out into the horizon.

Curious Botan moved to join her friend at the rail the wind toying with her blue locks carrying the smells of flowers and dew drifting on its trail as they stood silently together for a moment.

"Ayame-chan?" Botan asked giving the girl a nudge when she did not respond after a few minutes.

Sighing, Ayame closed her eyes and shook her head before turning to look at Botan. If it had been anyone else they probably wouldn't have noticed the faraway look that still lingered in her eyes despite her coming back to the world of the dead. Causing Botan to tilt her head and give Ayame an expectant look.

"Botan." Her voice was soft distant almost like she wasn't all there.

Usually Ayame may appear to be out in outer space but she was usually rather sharp, so her being distant just made Botan think there was something on her mind. Somehow, she doubted that whatever was distressing Ayame was related to her work in the archives. However, she was not about to rule out Reikai related in general, considering how much more time Ayame spent in the palace than Botan did.

"What's wrong Ayame?"

Ayame turned a delicate eyebrow raised as she stared at Botan blue irises misted over and unfocused. "What do you mean?"

"You seem…out of it."

"I'm fine."

"Uh-huh. Why don't you tell me what's going on." Botan said putting a hand on her friends shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Ayame sighed after a few moments when it became clear that no other topic of conversation was going to make itself known and Botan wasn't about to let a rather obvious subject change go anyway. Turning back to the younger ferry girl Ayame paused for a moment to think about how to word what was bothering for a moment.

"Have you…have you ever had feelings for someone you weren't supposed to?" She finally asked albeit rather timidly as if even putting that single question was the greatest taboo of all things ferry girl.

Botan smiled and leaned in closer to her friend, "You've got a bit of crush. On who?"

Ayame blushed and shook her head, "It's not important. I was just curious if you had ever experienced something similar."

Botan nodded at her sagely, "Hmm true it would be rather hard to reconcile having feelings for your boss when it's not allowed."

Ayame sputtered turning a stricken look on Botan that only further proved that her light teasing had hit the mark. Only Botan returned a similar stricken look to Ayame when aforementioned boss popped up out of nowhere behind Ayame with a small pop to signify that he had changed from toddler form to adult form.

"Who has feelings for their boss?" He asked making Ayame whirl around in a flutter of kimono sleeves to bow respectfully Botan following her lead.

"N-no one Koenma-sama. We were just talking." Ayame explained mentally annoyed that she hadn't been able to say that without stuttering. She never stuttered Koenma and Botan both knew that, he was going to notice and he was going to know she was lying and that was going to be bad. He might demand to know just who the person was and then what? Botan might accidentally let it slip and she would be in a lot of trouble. Worst of all what would Koenma think of her when he found out that she had a crush on him?

Koenma raised an eyebrow at her and nodded slowly. He'd noticed alright but he wasn't about to make a big deal out it. He knew she had been under a lot of stress lately what with handling the majority of the archive work since the incident at Mushiori City. There hadn't been anything to precedent such a thing happening and there were still many demons who had gotten through that hadn't been identified and those who had she was busy helping getting many of their files out to the SDF so they could clean up the mess. Not to mention she was busy doing research on the fighters entered in the Makai tournament. He found it a wonder she was still standing making coherent sentences with all the work he had her doing.

"Well don't talk too much longer the lull is almost over." He warned turning to go back into the palace and his office that he never seemed to leave often enough anymore.

Ayame watched as he went a dreamy look in her eyes as for a brief moment she let her mind wander off into LaLa Land and dream of what it would be like if she weren't constricted by so many rules.

"Oh and Ayame?" She snapped out of it and hoped she wasn't blushing as she turned her gaze to meet Koenma's.

"Yes sir?"

"If you see the ferry girl in question again…let her know that I'm sorry but she should try to forget those feelings." He said turning to leave once more.

Ayame nodded at his back and turned back to Botan who'd been watching the whole time. She sighed, "I guess it wasn't meant to be to begin with."

Botan gave Ayame's shoulder a squeeze, "Don't say that rules change." She consoled as she looked over her shoulder in time to see Koenma rounding a corner.

'_You hide it well too don't you Koenma-sama?_´ She thought. If either had seen, what she had seen when they had exchanged just those few words... She shook her head they were completely blind to what the other felt. It was unfortunate, however, that did not mean she was not going to root for them to eventually figuring it out and getting on with it. It would do them some good to have a chance to actually show that they cared about each other.

"C'mon Ayame we have to get back to work." Botan said steering Ayame back inside eventually having to partway so that she could go back to Ningenkai to begin ferrying souls while Ayame returned to the Archives once more in that dreamy-faraway state that she had been in when Botan had stumbled upon her.

Ayame walked down the remaining hallways lost in her own little world, normally she wasn't one to drift into daydreams but right now she didn't want to deal with the meaning of what Koenma had just said to her. Though she probably should have paid more attention as next she knew she was being pulled into a dark corner and pinned against the wall, she struggled at first before her eyes fully adjusted to the dimness.

"Koenma-sama?" She asked after a moment.

He smiled and nodded, "Yo."

"What are you doing? We could-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, Koenma silenced her with his lips against hers.

For a moment she stiffened, this couldn't be happening he'd just said that he didn't feel the same way. Why was he i_kissing_/i her? Why, he knew the rules better than she did why would he suddenly choose to break them not five minutes after saying that he wouldn't? She blinked and then it was gone he wasn't there and she was standing stock still in the middle of the hallway.

"Just daydream…" She muttered continuing on her way feeling slightly better now that she knew that.


	13. Chapter 13: Too Close

**Title: ** Too Close  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 13: excessive chain  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

Keeping secrets tended to suck especially when in Ayame's case her relationship with Koenma had to remain a secret. If anyone were to find out that a member of the school's faculty was dating a student…well, needless to say, the results would not be good. However, eating lunch together on occasion wasn't wrong. It was a well-known fact that they were friends long before he had been thrust into his _very_ unwelcome position. So as long as the lunches were infrequent no one could really complain about it.

Which brought Ayame to her next thought, the new professor who seemed quite taken with _her_ boyfriend and followed him around almost everywhere; she was only using the word almost because the woman stopped at following him into the bathroom. The manner was so stalker-like that she often wondered if George had a long lost twin sister, he wasn't aware of. Not that Ayame would be surprised to find out that they did know each other and spent long hours trading ideas on how to follow Koenma without being caught.

But thankfully George was sick and courtesy of Ayame, Fujitaka-sensei would be in a meeting all of lunch leaving them with an hour and not a single interruption. Not that she was planning anything but it was nice to be able to drop all the formality and not be glared at by the older woman. Opening the door to Koenma's office, she blinked unable to believe her eyes at the sight she met.

Koenma sitting next to Fujitaka-sensei, eyes turned to examining her breasts via the rather large opening in her blouse. Undoubtedly, the minx had undone the buttons on purpose before coming to his office. Worse yet in her mind, neither of them even seemed to notice that she had entered the room. Clearing her throat loudly so that both could hear her, she was rewarded with Koenma leaping away as if burned by Fujitaka-sensei simply by looking at her. Well at least he had enough decency to look like he was in trouble.

"Ayame-chan!" Koenma exclaimed surprise written on his face as he snapped his gaze from Fujitaka-sensei to his girlfriend. Lifting a hand he rubbed at the back of his neck smiling nervously as he watched her face go from ticked to carefully blank, uh-oh someone was in trouble.

She raised an eyebrow and bowing briefly to Fujitaka-sensei she returned her gaze to Koenma, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

She did not wait for her dismissal, quickly slipping out of his office closing the door behind her and walking away as fast as her feet would allow. She didn't pay attention to where her feet were taking her. Her destination wasn't exactly the most worrying topic on her brain. The image of Koenma staring down Fujitaka-sensei's blouse was still burning on her retinas. She passed through a door in a flurry of annoyance, startling the old woman behind the circulation desk before heading up the spiral stairs to the second level of the library.

She passed students looking hopeful as she passed for her help in finding some book or other but she ignored them all. The further back she went the fewer students she had to deal with at all. Finally, she got to the back most section of the library; it was a small reading nook, which was rarely in use by other students. More often than not though it was her own little place to hide if she didn't want to be found at that particular moment.

Sighing she sat down on the leather couch and pulled her knees up after slipping out of her heels. This was her home away from home, that little space on campus that she could feel like she belonged no matter if she was having problems with Koenma or her roommate Koto. Tilting her head back, Ayame stared at the ornately patterned ceiling that seemed to soar miles above her. What was it about her boyfriend that made his so desirable to everyone else? She doubted half of them would even begin to be able to know how to handle him when he thinks the sky is falling, and forget them being able to soothe his perpetually ruffled feathers.

Those were things so far she'd been the only one to understand. She'd watched him sulk and altogether paste on half-real smiles with his ex-girlfriend. Ayame shuddered that girl had been so clingy it was a wonder Koenma had been left with any sanity at all when they finally broke up. Though the break-up had come as no surprise to either herself or Botan, he just wasn't cut out for being with clingy girls. Sighing she shook her head, she was distracting herself from the point. He was caught looking down another woman's shirt. A woman whose very body language spoke loud and clear that she wanted Koenma, and what did he do? Eat lunch with her and fall prey to her very machinations.

She wasn't going to begin to delude herself into thinking that she couldn't blame him, or remind herself that he was a guy and would be prone to falling for a flash of skin from any attractive woman. They'd been together nearly two years now he should have some more self control…maybe that was expecting a bit much from any guy but she didn't look at other guys, she'd like to think he was capable of the same.

"…Ayame?"

The dark hair woman looked away from the ceiling, blue eyes staring curiously at Koenma. Her face was a careful mask of no emotion. No surprise, no sorrow, and definitely no hint that a piece of her felt betrayed. No, instead she looked at the tall brunette and waited for him to say something; ignoring the fact that his amber eyes were screaming apologies. He'd have to say them aloud for them to mean something, he deserved to have to eat his pride this time.

But he was waiting too, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Sure, she may be looking at him but Koenma knew her better than that. He'd seen that moment of shocked horror when he'd realized she was there. He knew she was simply trying to keep from starting a fight with him; he smiled lips set in a dark line, she wasn't going to get away without that fight. It wasn't like he'd done it on purpose. God she should understand by now that he had eyes only for her…and _maybe_ the occasional wondering glance to appreciate um a handsome looking woman. WHAT he was a guy he was bound to look one way or another.

She never did acknowledge him though; in another situation, he might have applauded this but not right now, instead he was finding her stony silence rather grating. Really was it necessary for her to fume silently like this; it was his deal and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Ayame, c'mon I didn't mean to look."

That got her attention blue eyes narrowing Ayame leveled her gaze on him. Her mask was cracking before his very eyes, she didn't look blank anymore instead she looked angry and hurt. Koenma knew she was by no means fragile, which was a blessing in disguise because if she were he doubted she'd be able to handle him, but right then that was exactly how she looked. He wouldn't be all schmoopy and think that his heart was breaking in response, that would be weird and completely unlike him, but it did bother him to see the raw look of sorrow in her eyes.

Her eyes hardened though in the matter of seconds as her mask slid back into place. God he needed to stop giving her chances to see him do that himself, imitation was NOT the sincerest form of flattery in this situation. Her lips set into a hard line as she pieced her words together, how she was still in control in that moment he didn't know. She usually didn't right about now, normally flying off into some argument with him that half the time didn't really have much credence.

"You didn't mean to? Do you think that makes it better?"

_Aha_, Koenma thought, there was the reaction he was used to, it was just boiling under the surface, barely controlled from boiling over.

He sighed exasperated by how out of proportion she was blowing this whole situation. It had lasted all of like three seconds. In addition, he hadn't done it on purpose they just sort of appeared in his line of sight and well the rest she knew because she'd seen it. Well all of it except him trying to make a believable excuse as to why he had to bale on Fujitaka-san. That had certainly put him to the test nothing like an angry girlfriend and overly curious woman to make your life difficult.

"No it doesn't make it okay." He murmured softly moving to sit with her on the couch not that she was budging to give him any room so he sat down on the edge balanced precariously.

This was getting them nowhere, neither one of them seemed willing to make any sort of move forward. Ayame pissed at him for looking and Koenma pissed because she was being absurd. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't at least try to reconcile with her, honestly he wasn't too fond of the idea of being in the doghouse for longer than a few hours. His idea of reconciling though was of course to try to turn the whole thing into a joke.

"It isn't like her breasts are really that great. They looked sort of droopy." He tried to smile, as if to say that 'hey this really isn't that big a deal' but it didn't matter from the looks of it he'd only made the situation worse.

"Koenma…go…away." Ayame managed to bite out through clenched teeth.

He stared wasn't it usually the other way around? Wasn't it usually he who, well not so much told her to leave as much as it was him getting really mad and stalking off with some half-arsed excuse about having paperwork to do, because once again his father had run off on vacation and left him to pick up the slack. A mood that she usually let him work through on his own, funny how he couldn't be bothered to share the sentiment. He was more concerned with the fact that she was hurt and he wanted to try and make her feel better as best as he could.

"…Ayame." He gave her his best puppy dog look, pleading silently with her to talk to him.

The dark haired woman sighed after several tense seconds before nodding her head. Figuring what would it hurt, she was already mad at him, she couldn't possibly get anymore annoyed with him than she already was right? No she didn't think so. So she relented, stony silence broken and for the moment a truce would be called.

"Fine…" She whispered turning her gaze away from the bookshelf and to Koenma.

He blinked still not quite used to her being able to read what he was thinking just with a look. But hey at least she was responding now. That had to be a good sign, feeling a bit more confident that he wasn't going to get his eyes clawed out he adjusted their positions so that he was actually sitting on the bed, her legs resting in his lap. That was much better, that stupid frame had been digging into his tailbone and was beginning to hurt a lot.

Of course though she had agreed to talk with him neither of them said anything. Well this was awkward…how do you steer a conversation into patching things up without further pissing off the girl you love? That was the question to know the answer to, and Koenma was sure that it had been asked by thousands of guys before him.

"She has a crush on you." Ayame finally said breaking the silence, voice barely more than a whisper but it caught Koenma's attention in the dead silence.

"Who does?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, he was so oblivious, no wonder he hadn't caught to her feelings until he bothered to ask her out. "Fujitaka-sensei."

Koenma stared at her; amber eyes wide in shock as for just a moment like any other person entertained the thought and then quickly pushed it away with a shake of his head. He supposed that explained quite a bit, figures though that it would take pissing of Ayame to get it through to him.

"…I see. So that's why you don't like her."

Nodding her head Ayame made a bit of face. Saying that she did not like Fujitaka-sensei was too light, while at the same time to say that Ayame hated the woman was too heavy. She just couldn't stand her always following Koenma around like some little lost stalker puppy.

"You could say that."

They fell silent again for a few moments. Like that Ayame sort of forgave Koenma, well not really forgave him but close enough until he actually apologized. A fact that Koenma seemed to be quite aware of as he was shifting in his seat like he had ants in his pants. Eating his pride was not something he did easily, and apologizing he did even less often that eating his pride. Why was it that with Ayame it tended to be that both had to be done at the same time to make her happy?

"Ayame…" He murmured after a second to get her attention. She turned her head to look at him eyebrow raised waiting for him to continue, which made him gulp. This would be _so_ much easier if he weren't positive she was waiting for him to say the exact words he was about to say, "I'm sorry."

She tilted her head a small grin playing at her lips and he suppressed a groan she was going to drag this out, "For?"

"You know what for." Koenma said sounding slightly amused despite being a little exasperated at the same time. Instead of actually explaining he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling back, "I have to get back to work and you should be back in class."

And with that Koenma pushed her legs off his lap and pulled himself up to walk away back to his office to get back to work. Although, he only got as far as just out of Ayame's sight before being pulled forcefully into a dark aisle before someone mashed their lips over his. Koenma's eyes bugged out of his head in surprise what the hell!

"KOENMA!"

If it were at all possible his eyes would have bugged out more as he pushed the person away from him, vaguely he noted that it was Fujitaka-san, although he was more concerned with Ayame's retreating back as she ran from the library and to her class. "AYAME!" He shouted forgetting the cause of the new bump in their relationship as he went after her; forget acting as if they were just friends, this was ridiculous, twice in one afternoon. God must hate him.


	14. Chapter 14: Perfect

**Title: ** Perfect  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 22: cradle/揺り籠  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Ayame was standing near the bassinet watching their child. Koenma still couldn't believe it they'd managed to bring a child into the world. Well maybe that wasn't right, he could believe that they'd had a kid now, what he couldn't believe was that he'd managed to stay sane during the nine months prior.

He nuzzled Ayame's neck before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He looked down into the cradle with a goofy grin on his face as he watched his baby girl, their daughter. Oh god what had he gotten himself into?


	15. Chapter 15: Medicine

**Title: ** Medicine  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 18: say ah.../「アーン?」  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

"Say ah…"

"I'm fine, Ayame." Koenma said batting at Ayame's hand coughing hard in the process.

Ayame raised her eyebrow at him watching him hack into his hand. Yes her _so_ believed that he was fine. Hacking into your hand as if your lung wanted to escape your chest was not a sign of being fine. Huffing out a breath Ayame blew her bangs out of her face in annoyance.

"I can see that." She murmured sitting back on his desk and pulling the spoon away from him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine." Once more Koenma hacked into his hand talk about dignified. Couldn't he at least do that when his girlfriend wasn't around to see him and worry? It was only making her believe more that he was sick.

"You don't look fine to me."

Once more Ayame raised the spoon to his lips and waited, eyebrows arched as she waited. The spoon kissing his lips, as she waited for him to relent, because obviously she wasn't about to until he'd taken his medicine. And typical of Koenma he stared back at her willing her to back down. She shook her head and waited, when he didn't do anything she verbally prompted him.

"Say ah…" She prompted with a hint of exasperation in her voice as she waited.

Could he be any more of a child, for god 's sake, he was twenty-five and he was acting like someone twenty years younger. Why? Because he was utterly in denial that he was sick and needed medicine and rest. It was bad enough they'd been playing this game for the last twenty minutes, and already spilt the majority of the bottle of cough syrup. She knew it tasted horrible but how did he expect to get any better?

"I'm fi-" Koenma started to say only to find a spoon in his mouth preventing him from saying anything further.

Grinning Ayame pulled the spoon from his lips and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to swallow. When he finally did she smiled and leaned in giving him a peck on the cheek as a reward.

"See that wasn't so bad."

Koenma on the other hand, looked as if he was about to launch fiercest pout known to man at his girlfriend for being so tricky. Not like he could entirely blame her, he wouldn't have taken the cough syrup at all without her being devious. But still she didn't have to shove the spoon in his mouth she could have found another way. Preferably, one that wasn't so violent.

"Speak for yourself Ayame, that stuff is horrible." He muttered looking around for his bottle of water, eventually spotting it behind his girlfriend and getting an idea, shifting his chair he wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist and pulled her down to his level and planting a smooch on her lips as he went for the water bottle with his hands. Pulling away as soon as the plastic was in his hands and grinning at her.

"If you just got me sick Koenma, you're going to be in a lot of trouble." She said narrowing her eyes at him as he took a sip from his bottle looking particularly smug before rolling her eyes and standing up, "I'll come back in a couple hours, you had better have eaten something by then."

If she acted anymore like his mother, he would probably go crazy. Though he supposed it was probably a good thing that she cared that much about him. Taking another sip of his water bottle he sighed and pushed away from his desk, checking the time. The cafeteria should be open now for lunch, he supposed he could force some soup or something down his throat to make her happy.

**Four Days Later**

Ayame came into his office looking like death had just rolled over her and claimed her. Skin pale with a hint of rose from fever and a tissue clutched in her hands. If he wasn't so sure that he had looked much the same a few days ago Koenma probably would have found the dramatic-ness in which she displayed being sick rather funny.

"You are in a lot of trouble mister." Ayame said trying to look mad at him but in the end she only managed to look really tired and quite sick making Koenma get up and help her to sit in a chair.

"You don't look so good maybe you should go back to your dorm and rest." Koenma murmured pushing a few strand of her hair that had escaped behind her ear. She was really warm, getting her lay down and sleep would probably be a good idea not to mention she should probably take some of that horrid tasting medicine she'd shoved down his throat.

Shaking her head Ayame started to stand up before falling back into the seat. Right now she really hated him, she didn't usually get sick and when she did it wasn't this bad, what the hell had Koenma had? The Plague? She snorted yeah because that was likely. She held her head things were spinning she wasn't going anywhere in the near future.

"Koenma the room is spinning…" She murmured trailing off as the room took a lovely Technicolor swirl toward her making her stomach squirm like what little she had eaten wanted to come up and play.

Worry crossed his face when he said that, he knew that he hadn't ended up seeing things spinning. Apparently she hadn't had whatever he'd had before. Though it had affected him just like a regular cold, concerned he helped her stand slowly so as not to make her feel any dizzier than she already was. They were halfway to the door when he realized that this was bound to draw quite a few stares and they'd have to come up with a believable story as to why she was in his office. Well that could be taken care of later right now he was taking his girlfriend to the infirmary and then escorting her to her dorm.

It took many long-suffering moments of walking through crowded hallways to get to the infirmary. Moreover, if Koenma had expected a break from all the stares of the students he was rewarded with stares from the nurses in the office. He glared at them successfully getting them to stop staring as he approached the desk.

"Sadoku-san needs to see the doctor." He said flatly, like they couldn't see that she was sick but hey sometimes stating the obvious with them was necessary. After all they had been _really_ helpful when he'd come to see them about his cold. …NOT.

The receptionist looked at Ayame from behind the counter and then motioned for them to sit down, bustling through various papers on the desk as if she were searching for something. Koenma assumed it was Ayame's records, but what did he know she could just be trying to make it look like she had something to do now that he was sitting in the waiting room. He sighed and drummed his fingers on his knees in annoyance, his eyes flicking to make sure Ayame was ok every now and again. He wished he could let her lean on him, as he wanted to do but…stupid rules they made life so difficult.

Time seemed to drag on as he listened to his girlfriend wheeze and proceed to hack up a lung after wheezing in a breath. God she sounded awful, and yet he was amazed that through it all she was able to maintain that 'we're-just-friends-and-nothing-more' outward appearance despite being sick enough to stumble straight to his office to yell at him. Her priorities were rather funny sometimes. Finally another nurse appeared and ushered them to an examining room and gave him a dirty look when he tried to remain after she gave Ayame a hospital gown to change into. Looking sheepish he left the room and stood in the hall while she changed.

The doctor went in but he didn't follow chances were he'd get even more funny looks if he did so he stayed put and eventually she came back out dressed and looking a little more tired than she had been before.

"Koenma-sama?" The doctor asked finally noticing he was there, "What are you doing here?"

"She was talking to me when her cold decided to get worse." He explained trying to effect that stuff like that happened all the time and wasn't that big a deal.

"I see…Will you be responsible for taking her back to her dorm?"

He sighed the doctor was giving him one of those looks, "I was going to have Saotome-san do it unless you don't think I should."

The doctor nodded his head for a moment, "No you should take her, make sure she takes one of these and gets some sleep." The doctor said handing over a small bottle of pills off a shelf after checking the label.

Pasting an annoyed look on his face instead of one of slight relief Koenma nodded, "Thank you sensei."

And with that he escorted Ayame out of the doctor's office and bundled her up in the hall and led her out of the main building and across campus to her dorm. She fumbled a bit with the keys once they had climbed all nine flights of stairs but eventually unlocked the door and led him inside and crumpling into a small heap on her bed.

Good to know she wasn't going to put up much of a fight about sleeping now. Retrieving the bottle of pills from his pocket he looked at her and went to get her a bottle of water from the mini fridge that she and Koto shared before moving back to her and helping her sit up.

"Ayame you have to take this before going to sleep."

She shook her head and snuggled into his chest quite content with him being near. He sighed and tilted her head back so that she was looking at him. "Ayame…say ah…"

Pouting her lips she nodded in defeat, she was not going to act like a baby like he had and took the pill and washed it down with a sip of water, which she decided tasted really good and took another big gulp before giving him back the bottle and snuggling back into his side.

"You'll stay right?" She mumbled.

Rolling his eyes Koenma loosened the tie at his neck and lowered both of them down so that she was pressed against his side. That was answer enough for her as she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Ayame."


	16. Chapter 16: Class

**Title: ** Class  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 25: fence/フェンス  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

_He_ hated these parties, hated the suffocating scent of the overused perfumes and crush of bodies. Worse of all _she_ was on his arm yet again. Another night he'd have to endure the tantalizing whisper of the scent of her hair and the accidental touches. Or the way she leaned into talk to him so no one else could hear. The intimacy of those gestures, while necessary to their charade, were slowly beginning to warm on him, making him worry about that not expecting much clause he'd included in her hiring contract. Koenma wasn't even going to get into what she did to him just by looking at her, or by being near her. That was just asking for him to get all tied up in his emotions in a place where emotions had no place except as weakness.

Koenma stiffened when she released his arm not daring to look away from the businessman he was talking to, especially not when it could be seen as his being distracted, and Ayame while contrary, she was a strong woman. She put up with him everyday after all, she'd have to be be. She came back a few minutes later, before his mind was completely able to go off flapping in worry (something he wasn't going to think to hard on right now), her grip on his arm much tighter than it had been. Letting his gaze flicker to her for the briefest moment and assessing if she needed a reprieve before he excused them and ushered her out in the chill night.

Once outside she let go of his arm but kept close for the most part. He watched her take a couple deep breaths, her breath turning into whitish puffs as the chill air and the warmth of her breath reacted to each other. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed them as if trying to bring some heat back to her bare arms, walking to the balcony railing. Giving himself a moment to take in the the deep v-cut down her back, he shook his head stepping forward to join her at the rail keeping silent, encouraging her bring whatever it was up first.

_She_ hated this, the pretty silk and satin dresses that she was required to wear. That ridiculous perfume that Botan attacked her with every time she had another party to go to that, while it didn't smell disgusting exactly in small doses, had the ability to make her gag, choke, and sputter when being sprayed with large amounts to the effect of taking a bath in it. (And she only knew about how much better it smelt in small amounts because _he_ had seemed to like it the one time she'd been forced to wear it for work.) The overly polite smiles and acting like she had very little intelligence, drove her absolutely crazy. She was not one to find the latest fashions appealing or topic worthy in a conversation so the idea that she had to _actually_ seem interested made her skin crawl and avoid the other women at the parties like the plague. Her world, unlike most of the featherbrained bleach blonds she encountered here existed outside of clothes and gossip.

As it was she was standing there looking pretty while he chatted with some businessman whose name she recognized as calling the firm _at least_ once a day. She fought to keep from rolling her eyes as his mouth kept moving, were his legal affairs really in such poor shape that he had to harass her boss at a party? Bored with listening to this nonsense she let her mind wander a bit, if staring blankly wouldn't reflect badly on Koenma she'd let her mind wander entirely. Instead she opted to look disinterested and tune them both out and _try, _try to ignore the fact that every once in a while he seemed to move closer to her. Something that was proving difficult when it let her catch brief hints of his cologne and feel the heat of his body. Neither of which were all that unappealing anymore, much to her dismay.

There was a light tug on her free arm, shifting her glance she caught a glimpse of pink hair before being pulled entirely away from the safety of her bosses presence. A part of her mind going: "Oh crap" as she was dragged out onto the ballroom floor for the end of some waltz or other she wasn't entirely sure what it was...she was not someone who spent her time learning steps to dances that had been for the most part considered archaic in modern society. Or at least they were if you weren't part of modern high society where the quadrille was still danced.

Her eyes narrowed when she was spun into Koashura's arms and practically crushed to his chest. One that she didn't find any luxury in being pressed so tight against, for starters it smelt as if he'd spilled at least one glass of champagne on himself in the last couple hours, and that stupid poofy tie around his neck was driving her crazy not to mention it was itchy. She tried to keep her feet moving in time with the orchestra set up at the back of the room but it seemed that he was an even clumsier dancer than she was, and he was the one _attempting _to lead. She made a face and waited for him to get comfortable thinking that she wasn't going to bolt. Which he did eventually, loosening his hold some and she took her chance, pulling away so fast she knocked him off balance as she rushed through the bodies twirling on the floor back to Koenma's side. If she could afford to think about it right now she was almost positive she'd confuse herself worse than their playing hide the pickle already did.

Her hand slipping back around his arm and clutching to his jacket sleeve. She hated feeling like she was backed into a corner, which if it were a choice between Koashura and Koenma, it certainly felt like she was in a corner. Though she was grateful when Koenma excused himself from speaking with the businessman and led her out to the balcony, chilly or not at least out there no one was around to eavesdrop or pick up on her many short-comings amongst the members of high society. No one to make a snide comment on why he would pick a mutt like her for his bride, when he had so many well bred girls to choose from. She _hated_ feeling like a fish out of water.

_He_ kept waiting, the silence dragging on first for a minute, then two, then three, eventually he got annoyed with it and huffed leveling her with one of his annoyed expressions that would have left any other person begging to be given another chance to explain. Ayame just kept ignoring him pretending that he wasn't waiting for her to bring it up her blue eyes focused solely on the crescent moon that hung over head. Her mind entertained elsewhere as they both began the slow process to freezing.

_She _finally opened her mouth to say something, but closed it before uttering a word. How does one explain what happened without making it seem like somewhere down the line Koenma's presence hadn't become preferred to the _airhead_ that had attempted to whisk her off and sweep her off her feet by stamping on her toes? The answer was that you didn't, you just savored the companionable silence until it was too cold to risk staying outside and away from the warmth the press of bodies within provided, even if it would become stifling withing ten minutes of returning. Though she supposed that stifling was in some ways better than freezing.

_They_ stood together watching the moon, the silence while tense not entirely uncomfortable. At this point both had become entirely more used to the long silences and at ease with them than would ever likely admit to anyone. Both glancing at the other from time to time hoping that they weren't caught because explaining would be a pain, at least until Koenma shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders after seeing her shiver more times than he really liked, thought he justified it by not wanting her to get sick. She couldn't get sick, after all what would he do without his extremely efficient PA to keep him on track all day? Go absolutely crazy obviously.

"Thank you." She murmured pulling the jacket closed around her and holding it shut with her slightly numb fingers.

"You're welcome." Was his terse reply trying to effect that it was nothing all that unusual for the eyes undoubtedly staring through the windows at them, having noticed by now that one of the most prominent guests had seemed to sneak off with his PA.

For a brief moment there was an understanding between them, one that would lead them down the path of ruin if they ever got passed the obstacles between them. An understanding that said one day soon it wouldn't matter who was watching, they'd have had enough of this tension and god willing the consequences of this taboo attraction wouldn't be as bad as Koenma worried when he finally got to feel her soft-looking lips against his. But for now they would content themselves with standing in silence while everyone watched looking for something that both knew how to keep buried all to well.


	17. Chapter 17: Suspicion

**Title: ** Suspicion  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 04: Our distance and that person  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

Sometimes the inevitable takes everything away, or in this case never gives it a chance to become. Reikai was one of those places, locked so full heartedly into tradition and rules that people got hurt in the process. Of course, it didn't really help that Enma didn't really see the gray area in general and was constantly clashing with his son. Like many of their disagreements the current one surrounded Yusuke Uremeshi and his rag-tag team of friends. New cases popping up left and right and they just didn't have the numbers to go after them all.

Koenma maintained that another Ferry girl (and he didn't want to admit Ayame in particular) would make going from one battle to the next much easier. Botan was good but her healing abilities were quite basic and her own spirit energy couldn't sustain very long with the injuries they were getting with each new case. Enma staunching believed that if the Tantei couldn't handle it they should be disbanded and let the SDF take over.

It was one of those arguments that just tended to go on forever, or until Koenma lost his patience and stormed out like a two year old. However through this argument Koenma was beginning to think that all these new demon attacks weren't so random and that maybe there was a new bad guy out there for his Tantei to get rid of, making him investigate into the matter more, or rather he had Ayame look into it. What was he going to do if his father ever gave into his side of the argument? Shrugging he sat back in his chair, he'd find a way to make it all work.

Of course it didn't help him much that he was certain his father was getting suspicious as to why exactly he wanted Ayame to help Botan with the Tantei. And sadly he had to admit to himself that it was mostly because they're not quite relationship was quickly developing into a relationship and he couldn't allow that to happen, no matter how much he enjoyed the thought of it. Besides the consequences of his father were to have actual proof were horrendous and he couldn't put Ayame through that.

He reasoned that next time he saw her he'd tell her that what they had developing had to end, kiss her one last time for an eternity and send her on her way. It didn't matter how much it would hurt him to say those things to her, but they had to be said to protect her.


	18. Chapter 18: Typically Yours

**Title: ** Typically Yours  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 10: #10/#10  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

It was late by Reikai standards when Ayame finally crept from her room and down the halls. The corridors dark lit only by a few half lit chandeliers. Staying in the shadows she dodged around the couple night guards between her and her destination. Glancing around Ayame made sure that the room was indeed empty before moving the furniture around and slipping a candle from the sleeve of her kimono and lighting it once it was set in its holder on the low table.

Sitting down herself she waited for Koenma to join her as he said he would to celebrate their anniversary. She shivered at the very thought of celebrating after so many had gone by unnoticed. There had always been something in the way, a new case, a meeting with his father that took forever. Or one of those pesky balls held specifically for finding Koenma a bride. Those in particular always made Ayame bristle even though technically she had no claim to him as her lover between rules and station and what seemed like a billion other obstacles.

But this year was going to be different; things had been such smooth sailing for the last couple weeks, no deaths that had links to demons. No scheduled madness for a world catastrophe, just the peaceful trickle of souls through the gates. So when the clock chimed the hour through the many hallways of the palace and Ayame was still sitting across from a blank space at the table she was a bit confused.

Surely he hadn't forgotten…wait no he could have it was Koenma after all. He tended to forget his own birthday if George didn't come dashing into his office with a life-sized cake in the shape of Koenma himself in his teenage form, an event that she was still trying to scrub from her memory in its ridiculousness.

Resting her chin on her hand she sighed, ten more minutes and then she was going to leave. Drumming her fingers on the table she waited, the echo of the clock ticking the seconds away until there weren't any left and he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Standing she walked to the door and peaked down the hallway…no one there either. Making a face she sat back at the table, she'd wait a couple more minutes. Give him the benefit of the doubt and believe that he was coming.

Time seemed to drag by for Ayame as she waited until the clock struck another hour snapping her out of her thoughts. The look on her face left no doubt that she was pissed, he stood her up…and on their anniversary at that. Getting up she left the room slamming the door shut behind her and she mumbled her way back through the halls to her room.

"Top ten of his priorities my butt…if I was he'd have shown up. He could have at least told George to tell me to not worry about it, if something had come up. That would have been nice." Annoyed she phased through the wall of her room and sat down on the floor.

Her boyfriend was a jerk, sweet as he could be when they were alone by accident but still he was a jerk. Telling her he'd come and then keeping her waiting forever and not bothering to send even a slight message that he was tied up. Secret relationships absolutely sucked, secret relationships with the prince of hell sucked the most.

Calming slightly she promised that next time they were alone it would be strictly professional; it would serve him right after this. "Don't make a promise if you aren't going to keep it."

--

Two hours later Koenma pulled the door to the room he was supposed to meet Ayame in out of breath…just in time to watch the candle wink out and a trail of smoke snake into the air.


	19. Chapter 19: Hey You Know

**Title: **Hey You Know...  
**Author/Artist:** Vindiya  
**Pairing:** Koenma/Ayame  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Theme:** 05: "Ano sa…"/「あのさ。。。」  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump, and Funimation.

There were probably about a hundred different things that Koenma could be doing right that moment. Among them was the mountain of paperwork still sitting on his desk rather than pacing in the dark hallway, which was better than skulking in the shadows like Hiei or Kurama would have but not by much, as he waited. Somewhere from further inside the tangled web of labyrinth-like passages a clock tolled the hour the sound echoing over the marble walls of the equally bare and empty halls. It would figure the one night he planned on catching her she wouldn't be around, so like his luck.

He paused when the sound of soft footsteps came down the hall. Craning his neck and squinting a bit Koenma tried to see through the shadows. Why did his father have to insist all lights be out by a certain time? Didn't he realize that it made it that much easier for a thief to sneak around? Hopefully though it would be her and not some wayward thief that thought robbing the royal family was a good idea. Which at the moment it probably would be seeing as how he really wasn't a fighter in his own right and the kind of guy that would fight you to be first away from an explosion. Whimpy? Him? Well sort of, he didn't really like getting beat up or smacked around thank you very much.

Finally the person in question was close enough that he could make out more than simply a vague outline. The outline telling him that they were indeed female, a few more steps and he were able to get a decent look at her face. And well look at that it seemed his luck was looking up…well he hoped anyway. She could still laugh at him and threaten to tell his dad. The thought alone enough to make him pause and shudder wondering it was really worth the risk.

Stepping into her line of vision Koenma raised a hand and gave a wave. "Yo, Ayame."

There was a second where he wasn't sure she'd heard him as she didn't answer right away but eventually she looked up from the book in her hands, how she was reading in this near darkness was beyond him, and blinked at him. "Koenma."

Silence sat between them for a few moments, Ayame's patient stare on him as he attempted not to fidget. Another moment passed before he finally heaved a gigantic sigh and straightened his posture.

"Hey you know…that I uh…that I care…oh to hell with it." They'd been friends for just about ever at this point and if he was going to get punished by his father later it might as well be for something worthwhile. Closing the distance between them Koenma leaned down and placed a really tentative kiss to her lips. Waiting several seconds for a reaction and worrying when she did nothing.

Pulling away he backed up really quick looking sheepish his eyes on the ceiling above her head as he rubbed at his neck. "Ah…sorry it won't happen… again?"

That's when he noticed the amused smile on Ayame's face as she shook her head at him. "That's a shame. I would have liked to try that again."

Koenma snorted at her but obliged her, wandering over again and leaning down stopping to look at her face, "You're not going to stand there like a rag doll again are you?"

"You'll have to find out." She murmured closing the distance between their lips instead of him this time.


End file.
